Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location to gra Scotta Cawthona i kanonicznaScott potwierdza kanoniczność Sister Location kontynuacja serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Opis :"Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! : Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment." - oficjalny opis na stronie SteamStrona steam FNaF Sister Location :"Witaj w Circus Baby's Pizza World, gdzie rodzinna zabawa i interaktywność idą ponad wszystko co widziałeś w tych *innych* pizzeriach! Z najnowocześniejszymi animatronicznymi aktorami, które zwalą wasze dzieci z nóg, a także dostosowanym cateringiem z pizzą, żadna impreza nie będzie kompletna bez Cyrkowej Baby i jej paczki! :Teraz zatrudniamy: Nocnego technika. Musi tolerować ciasne przestrzenie i czuć się komfortowo wśród aktywnej maszynierii. Nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za śmierć i rozczłonkowanie." - spolszczona wersja opisu Rozgrywka Historia * 18 lutego 2016 roku Scott wstawił na swoją stronę pierwszy teaser związany z Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Było to 17 kresek, które z następnymi aktualizacjami zaczęły zamieniać się w litery tytułu gry. * 24 kwietnia 2016 roku Scott udostępnił pełną wersję teasera Sister Location. Przedstawiał on napis "Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. There was never just one." (Five Nights at Freddy's Siostrzana Lokacja. Nigdy nie było tylko jednej.). W tle napisu pojawił się nowy animatronik. * 13 maja 2016 roku Scott udostępnił Update 2 FNaF World. Nowe zakończenie tej gry posiada elementy będące zwiastunem Sister Location. * 16 maja 2016 roku Scott umieścił na swojej stronie następny teaser. Na obrazku widzimy tego samego animtronika co wcześniej, lecz w dużo lepszej widoczności. Trzyma w ręce mikrofon. Tym razem podtytuł brzmi: "Everyone, please stay in your seats" ("Wszyscy proszeni są o pozostanie na swych miejscach"). Tekst związany jest z postacią Baby, więc uznaje się, że to właśnie ten animatronik. * 21 maja 2016 roku został wypuszczony pierwszy trailer Sister LocationPierwszy trailer Sister Location.. * 17 czerwca 2016 roku Scott umieścił na swojej stronie następny teaser, przedstawiający nowego animatronika i napis "There's a little of me in every body." W tym samym czasie, w kodzie źródłowym pojawiło się wiele wskazówek dotyczących gry. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, ten animatronik to Ennard. * 7 lipca 2016 roku Scott umieścił na swojej stronie nowy teaser, przedstawiający siedem nowych animatroników o identycznym wyglądzie. Uznaje się, że te animatroniki nazywają się Bidybab. Pod nimi pojawia się napis "Don't hold it against us". Po podświetleniu można zobaczyć głowę Baby znajdującą się w prawym górnym rogu teasera. * 22 lipca 2016 roku Scott umieścił na swojej stronie następny teaser. * 31 lipca 2016 roku Scott założył oficjalną stronę gry Sister Location na Steamie. * 17 sierpnia 2016 roku Scott dodał teaser "Anulowane z powodu wycieków" wyjaśniający backstory gry. Kontynuacja teasera pojawiła się w kodzie źródłowym gry. * 27 sierpnia 2016 roku Scott dodał nowy teaser z głową Ennarda i datą wydania gry - 7 października 2016 roku. Tego samego dnia, w kodzie źródłowym pojawił się kod który przekierowywał do sekretnego teaseru z mapą lokacji, w której będzie odbywać się gra. * 7 października 2016 roku gra została wydana. * 1 grudnia 2016 roku wyszła aktualizacja wprowadzająca Custom Night. * 22 grudnia 2016 roku wyszła wersja mobilna na platformy Android i iOS. Animatroniki 11 maja 2016 roku miał miejsce wyciek imion animatroników, które pojawią się w Sister Location. Pojawiły się one na stronie związanej z prawami autorskimi. Nazwy tych animatroników to: * Baby * Ballora * Bidybab * Ennard * Funtime Foxy * Funtime Freddy * Minireena Galeria Project.jpg Project g.jpg FNaFSl2.JPG project.JPG project2.JPG Project-0.JPG Sisterlocation.JPG Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Sister Location